Captain Automotive
by Cpatrick15
Summary: This is a new story that I am experimenting with, I hope you enjoy and I will release another few paragraphs soon, although what is present isn't much, I'm not sure yet if it is worth moving on. Let me know if you liked it and if you have any suggestions on what I should do to improve the plot to make more solid, help to plug up those plot holes, thanks! -Josh
1. Chapter 1: The Bomb without an Explosion

The day was September 7th and his name was Craig Arrons. He was your average joe, he worked at an Auto Shop and lived his daily life as a normal man, until of course, that very day. He was working regularly and a man pulls in with his car, it seemed cool, a muscle car, red, a large engine with a lot of horsepower, it was Craig's favorite car, a 1967 Chevrolet Camaro. That car, however, was less than a cool car. It was rigged with a bomb using a new kind of chemical, a chemical which no one had ever seen before, and had no idea what it did. A criminal mastermind, business tycoon, and entrepreneur, Renalds Pinter was the one who had the car rigged, the one with the evil plan, the plan that he would soon learn to regret. Evil as he may have been, everybody was fooled by his trickery.

Back to the car, rigged by a bomb, the mechanics had no idea, until our hero Craig discovered it lodged in the engine, the source of the so called "problem" with the car. By that time Craig had just enough time to yell, "BOMB!" Everyone ran, but for Craig it was too late, he had a second to think about his family and his memories, how plain his life was. Then it was all dark, at least for a couple of hours it was. He had been fused in with the car, his molecules fused in with the car's. He WAS the car. After he, the car, blacked out for a while, the other mechanics saw that there was no damage to the car, the building, their tools, there was nothing but ashes around where Craig was standing and some footprints of Craig's shoes, at least before they were burned to ashes. At that very moment everyone thought that Craig was dead, but they were all puzzled at why the bomb hadn't destroyed anything else and had only done something to Craig.


	2. Chapter 2: Becoming a Human Car

Hours passed and the police came with the whole crime scene layout and people passing by yet Craig was no where to be found. Or so they thought. He is the car.

Craig awoke, conveniently, just after everyone left for the night. But he wasn't a car anymore, he was back in a humanoid form. The only problem is that his skin was metal, still the peach caucasian skin, but it was metal. Craig was confused and was panicked with his new form, he rushed out into the busy streets, not knowing what to do he went back to his apartment. It was a miracle he still had his clothes on.

When Craig finally got back to his apartment the police were there, investigating their new case no doubt. So he searched all night for somewhere to stay, his parents' house, his relatives, best friends, but it was of no use, they were all mourning for his supposed death and if he did come to them everyone would ask what happened… he had no idea what had happened. Too bad that Craig had little idea that he would discover what had happened soon midnight he walked into a clothing store, that was luckily still open, trying to get a hoodie or something to hide his face, it too was metal and if anyone saw it, they would definitely scream. He sheltered that night in the streets in a card board box he paid a homeless man 5 bucks for.

A couple cold and homeless day later Craig had some scruff on his chin and he had started to experience weird things, lights like flashlights coming from his eyes at night and a honking noise that he made when he hit his nose on some pole because of the small stick things that cleared out his eyes when something got in them. All of these weird things led up to September 10th when he somehow turned into a car when he thought of ignition in a car. He was conscious in this car state as well, and he felt the road underneath him, he felt his engine, his heart, revving like a car, he knew that he was somehow a car, he even somehow had a perspective like his eyes were right where they should be when he was driving, it was like he was driving, except that he was the car. He had to take baby steps after he got over his shock, to learn to move. He had to move the gas pedal and turn the steering wheel like they were parts of his body, he learned how to open his doors and pop his hood and trunk. Before the day was at an end he knew how to be a car. He cruised around on the highways going 120 miles per hour, that's when the cops weren't looking of course. He was actually pretty happy, except that he knew he couldn't show this to his family.

When he was going to go to sleep he was trying to figure out how to turn bak into a human. He tried catch phrases, cheesy lines, and even thinking about stuff. Nothing would work, but once he thought of his family, and what it was to be a human his body melted into a kind of metallic clay mold and formed into a humanoid figure and he was human, or whatever he was now, again. He then had a thought, "I didn't feel cold or anything when I was a car, I was actually pretty comfortable as a car. Why don't I sleep the night as a car?" That's exactly what he did, he imagined an ignition spark and him turning into the red Camaro that he was and he melted to a metallic clay mold and molded into the car. He had become Captain Automotive, although he hadn't come up with that name yet, to him he was still Craig, to the world, he was dead.


End file.
